Patent Document 1 discloses a lock member (retainer 2 in Patent Document 1) attached to a housing of a connector and operable to lock a terminal inside the housing. The lock member includes attachment portions (a right-hand-side plate portion and a left-hand-side plate portion in Patent Document 1) configured to be attached to the housing. In addition, the lock member may include guide rails (hook-shaped guide rails 20 in Patent Document 1) formed to accept the insertion of a plate-shaped attachment piece (insertion leg 32 in Patent Document 1) formed in a clip or the like operable to attach the connector to a vehicle-body panel.
Patent Document 1: JPH10(1998)-003959 (A)